In general, when a cash transport car or the like is stolen by a gang, the hints to identify such stealer are his or her physiognomy, voice, or clothes that the passenger or witness at the scene of the accident, or fingerprints or personal effects that such stealer left behind.
However, human memory power is unreliable. Even more so if people suddenly come across such an unexpected event, or they are on the actual dangerous spot.
And it requires a lot of time and work to examine the fingerprint and find out the personal effects, so sometimes the criminal cannot be found out before the statute of limitations is to expire.
The conventional system for identifying the car stealer suggests that a camera for taking the image of the criminal is set in a car as disclosed in Japanese Patent Gazette Nos. H10-134282, 2000-50251, etc. For instance, a camera is set in a room mirror in the car (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Gazette No. 2000-6762), in a side mirror of the car (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Gazette No. H09-193711), or others.
However, the aforementioned system can be easily found by the criminal, and such camera may be purposely destroyed while he/she is on the run. Or if the film is taken away from the system, no evidence can be verified.
On the other hand, a camera for the aforementioned system can be set in a trunk, car seats, behind the dashboard panel (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Gazette No. 2001-322533) or other places which the criminal may not be able to find out. However, the camera set in such places sometimes may take no image of the criminal or clear image of the criminal if it is dark in the car, and it becomes difficult to identify the criminal.
Therefore, the objective of this invention is to provide an image processing system for identifying car stealer to be set in a car involving a high risk to be stolen, comprising a device to take the full-faced image of the criminal without his/her knowledge.